


Handle With Care

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: charlieficathon, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Charlie prefers dragons - by Torino10154</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written for [CharlieFicathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/profile)'s Birthday Month Comment Fest 2015 over on LJ.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/13502.html).

Charlie tried to keep his expression serious as Draco stormed around his quarters, spouting an angry tirade about his mentor. A flush was growing in his cheeks, emphasising the passionate fury in his eyes. His shoulders were tense, the outline of muscle showing through his shirt as he waved his arms about in frustration. He looked magnificent. Charlie turned side-on and approached slowly; half crouching and hands held up placatingly in front of him. Draco ceased pacing and looked at Charlie incredulously, hands on hips.

“What the hell are you—” His eyebrows knitted into a deep scowl. “Are you using your fucking keeper techniques on me?”

“Well, you are spitting fire, love,” Charlie smirked, not breaking his pose.

“I’ll show you spitting fire, you cretinous—” The moment Draco pulled out his wand, Charlie grabbed his wrist and twisted Draco’s arm behind his back. Draco knew better than to struggle.

“Unhand me.” It was said with a false calm.

“But you’re so fucking sexy when you’re angry.” Charlie shifted, rubbing the bulge in his trousers against Draco’s backside.

“Then unhand me and do something about it!”

Charlie leant in to suck on Draco’s neck, just behind his ear. “Gladly.”

_Fin_


End file.
